1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various methods have been used as a recording method for forming an image based on image data signals on a recording medium such as paper. Among these, in an ink jet system, it is possible to efficiently use an ink composition and running cost is low since the ink jet system is not expensive and the ink composition is discharged onto only the necessary image portion to directly form an image on the recording medium. Furthermore, the ink jet system makes little noise, and therefore, it is excellent as a recording method.
In recent years, applying the ink jet recording system to dyeing of cloth (textile printing) has been studied. For example, an ink jet ink composition is disclosed in which in order to provide durability and color fastness against washing to a textile which is ink jet printed, an aqueous vehicle, a colorant and a crosslinked polyurethane dispersant are included, a colorant is soluble or dispersible in the aqueous vehicle and a weight ratio of the colorant to the crosslinked polyurethane is at least about 1.0 (for example, refer to JP-T-2007-522285). Moreover, a fluorescent ink for an ink jet printing containing inorganic phosphor particles in order to provide the fluorescent ink for the ink jet printing which solves the problems of fading and bleeding, has a light emission with high luminance for a long period of time, and expresses a color and an image different from those visually observed under a visible light when a special excitation light such as a black light is irradiated is disclosed (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-96340).
In the case of printing on cloth, a solid image with a color may be recorded in order to form a color image with the excellent concealing property. Furthermore, in the case of printing on dark cloth, a white image may be recorded on the cloth as a solid image in advance in order to improve the appearance of a color image by concealing the cloth, or a white solid image may be recorded in order to record a white image with the excellent concealing property on the cloth. However, in the method in the related art, there are problems in which contamination occurs by the adhesion of an ink composition to a nozzle plate and a cleaning frequency is increased. Furthermore, there are problems in which the concealing property of an image is also poor, and a printing speed and a drying speed are also low.